


Kilroy

by mmcgui12_gmu_kilroywashere (mmcgui12_gmu)



Category: Kilroy Was Here - Styx (Album)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12_gmu/pseuds/mmcgui12_gmu_kilroywashere
Summary: Based on the Styx album Kilroy Was Here. I don't even know where this is going.A continuation of an orphaned work. (I copy-pasted the chapters the original author had posted before orphaning the work, and I'll make a note of where my continuation starts.)
Collections: Adapt an Album, mmcgui12_gmu Adopts Orphaned Stories





	Kilroy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kilroy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184830) by [Hobbit4Lyfe (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe). 
  * Inspired by [Whispers in the Night](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/547423) by Biscayne. 
  * In response to a prompt by [mmcgui12_gmu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12_gmu/pseuds/mmcgui12_gmu) in the [Adapt_an_Album](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Adapt_an_Album) collection. 



The outside world is burning down. It’s burning because of me.  
That’s what they’re trying to tell us in here.  
I’ve been locked up for the past twenty years. It feels like an eternity. It’s a corny saying, but it’s true.  
Twenty years in here is making me lose sight of myself. With Righteous’ public access TV, metal guards, and horrible food, it’s hard not to. That’s the point. And I’m stuck here.

TWENTY YEARS EARLIER  
“No more rock! No more rock!” It was a chant heard across America.  
“Robert Orin Charles Kilroy, you have persistently and fragrantly violated Code 6-7-2, which forbids the playing and purveying of rock music,” a flat voice said. “You are convicted of the manslaughter of a member of the Majority for Musical Morality. You are hereby sentenced to life imprisonment.”  
Kilroy turned his head. His face remained as emotionless as the voice that spoke to him. On the inside, he was a mess. “Why me?” he thought.  
The cell bars closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the copy-paste from the original story. I'll be picking this up with my own continuation soon.


End file.
